1. Field of the Invention
A method and apparatus is described for a computer system to display images and data without having to boot up application programs to have access to the images and/or data.
2. Background
Various application programs are available to generate and present a variety of images and data. For example, documents are commonly created using word processing programs; sales and organization charts are commonly created using graphics programs; sales figures and product specifications are commonly created using spreadsheet programs; internet information is commonly retrieved using internet programs and so forth.
In many instances, to simply view the images and/or data, the application programs that are used to generate/edit the images and/or data, need to be loaded into local memory of a computer system. Application programs, however, generally require a certain amount of time to be loaded into the memory of a computer, thereby providing a delay and inconvenience to the computer operator.
Moreover, when a computer is turned on, the computer typically performs a diagnostic and initialization process known as Power On Self Test (POST). To perform POST, the computer consumes a certain amount of time. Once the POST has been successfully executed, the computer then loads the operating system that also consumes additional time.
Therefore, there is a need for a more expeditious method of providing/displaying selected images and data, after the power of a computer system may have been turned off.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for storing information in a memory device that can be retrieved and displayed in a display device without xe2x80x9cboot upxe2x80x9d of the computer system.
Additional features, embodiments, and benefits will be evident in view of the figures and detailed description.